Chara
Chara (auch bekannt als das '''Erste Kind, '''der' Erste Mensch oder das '''Gefallene Kind) ist der erste Mensch, der durch die Barriere des Mount Ebott in den Untergrund gefallen ist. Dies ist der Charakter, der am Anfang des Spieles benannt wird, jedoch nicht der Charakter, der während dem Spiel gesteuert wird. Profil Erscheinung Chara sah nach verschiedenen Angaben Frisk sehr ähnlich, da sie beide einen "ähnlichen Kleidungsstil" besaßen. Genau wie Frisk ist auch Charas Geschlecht unbekannt und Chara scheint in etwa dem selben Alter in den Untergrund gefallen zu sein wie Frisk. Sowohl Charas als auch Frisks SEELE haben dieselbe Farbe. Am Ende einer Genozid-Route kann man sehen, wie Chara ein grün- und gelb-gestreiftes Oberteil, eine braune Hose und braune Schuhe anhat. Im Gegensatz zu Frisk ist Charas Haut und seine Haare etwas heller. Zusätzlich hat er rosige Wangen, offene Augen und ein ständiges Lächeln, was stark im Kontrast zu Frisks ständigem stoischen Ausdruck steht. Persönlichkeit Obwohl Chara zunächst sympathisch dargestellt wird, gibt Asriel am Ende einer Pazifisten-Route zu, dass Chara "nicht gerade die beste Person war". Asriel sagt, dass Chara Mt. Ebott bestieg, weil er sehr unglücklich war und die Menschheit hasste; allerdings erklärte er niemals, warum er diese Meinung so stark vertrat. Es wurde erwähnt, dass Chara "sich lachend darüber hinwegsetzte", als er und Asriel versehentlich Asgore krank machten, da sie statt Butter Butterblumen in einen Karamell-Zimt-Kuchen für ihn hineingaben. Zudem erzählt Asriel, dass es Chara war, der die Kontrolle über seinen Körper ergriff, seine eigene Leiche nahm und diese zu seinem Heimatdorf trug, nachdem er starb. Er erinnert sich noch daran, dass Chara vorhatte, die Menschen mit Asriels vollem Potenzial zu töten, als sie ihn angegriffen haben. Zu dem sei aber gesagt, dass Chara im Großen und Ganzen ein "guter Mensch war". Er opferte sich höchstwahrscheinlich nur selbst auf, um den Untergrund zu retten. In der Pazifisten-Route, in der man Asriel umarmen kann, färbt sich in dem Moment, in dem Frisk auf Asriel zu läuft, sein Pulli leicht grün und seine Augen öffnen sich, was darauf schließt, dass entweder Chara Asriel umarmt hat und nicht Frisk oder dass beide gleichzeitig Asriel umarmt haben. Man geht davon aus, dass Chara kalt und bösartig ist. Das erzeugt eine klare Gegenüberstellung in Bezug auf sein eigentliches Auftreten und sein Alter. Er spricht langsam und eher ruhig. Außerdem scheint er Neugierde zu empfinden, falls der Spieler wünscht, die Welt nicht zu zerstören. Grund für diesen kalten Charakter kann sein, dass als Asriel Chara zur Oberfläche trug, seine Seele in dieser Welt verloren ging, und, wie im Genozide erwähnt, erweckt Frisk kraft Chara wieder zum Leben/(Lies ihn von den Toten auferstehen)\. Das würde heißen, dass Chara wie Flowey seelenlos ist und somit seine Liebe und sein Mitleid verloren hat, was auch erklären würde, warum Flowey sagt, dass er die einzige Person sei, die ihn verstehen würde. Hauptgeschichte Nachdem Chara in den Untergrund fiel, wurde er von Toriel und Asgore adoptiert und so respektvoll behandelt, als wäre er ihr tatsächliches Kind. Chara und Asriel wurden daraufhin beste Freunde. Einige Monster reden davon, wie sehr Chara den Untergrund mit Hoffnung erfüllte. Eines Tages wurde Chara todkrank und wünschte, die Blumen aus seinem Heimatdorf noch ein letztes Mal sehen zu können. Als Chara starb, absorbierte Asriel seine Seele und trug seine Leiche durch die Barriere in Charas Dorf, wo er von den Bewohnern attackiert wurde. Später im Spiel wird enthüllt, dass dies mit einem Plan von Chara verbunden war: Er vergiftete sich mit Blumen und wollte, dass Asriel nach seinem Tod seine Seele absorbiert und dann an die Oberfläche geht, um weitere 6 Menschenseelen zu finden, damit die Barriere zerstört werden kann. Ob Charas Absichten gutmütig gemeint waren oder nicht, ist nicht bekannt. Asriel erwähnte, dass Chara derjenige war, der die Bewohner des Dorfes töten wollte, als er seine Seele absorbierte. Asriel dagegen kämpfte innerlich gegen ihn an und ging friedlich zurück in den Untergrund. Ursprünglich wurde Chara in einen Sarg gelegt, der sich im Keller des Schlosses befindet, wo auch später die anderen Menschen verstaut wurden. Allerdings nahm Toriel Charas Leiche mit in die Ruinen, um ihn dort anständig begraben zu können. Neutrale Route Sobald der Spieler ein Game Over erreicht, kann er Asgores Stimme hören, der ihn darum bittet, "entschlossen zu bleiben". Die Nachrichten, die an diesem Punkt gehört werden, sind identisch mit Asgores Zeilen, als er mit dem todkranken Chara sprach. Außerdem kann der Protagonist Charas Namen in seinen Träumen hören. Wenn der Protagonist an einem bestimmten Punkt im Spiel in Toriels Zuhause schläft, kann er hören, wie Asgore sagt: "Chara, please... Wake up! You are the future of humans and monsters." ("Chara, bitte... wach auf! Du bist die Zukunft der Menschen und der Monster.). Wenn der Protagonist zum ersten Mal in die Müllhalde fällt, kann er ebenfalls hören, wie Asriel mit Chara redet. Wahre Pazifisten-Route In dem Wahren Labor können VHS-Kassetten, in denen Chara mit seiner Familie agiert, angesehen werden. Gegen Ende des Kampfes gegen Asriel wird der Protagonist seinen Namen rufen, um ihn zu retten; dadurch wird eine Rückblende gezeigt, in der man sieht, wie Chara in den Untergrund fiel, von Asriel gefunden wurde und mit seiner neuen Familie dort lebt. Erst nach dem Kampf erkennt Asriel, dass der Protagonist in Wirklichkeit Frisk ist. Im Epilog kann Frisk zurück in den Raum mit den Särgen der anderen Menschen gehen. Dort bemerkt er, dass Charas Sarg leer ist und stattdessen Verbände in ihm sind. Genocide-Route Während der Route bemerken viele der Monster das kalte Verhalten des Protagonisten und erkennen nicht mal, dass er ein Mensch ist. Nur am Ende der Genozid-Route erscheint Chara in physischer Form. Nachdem die Route zum ersten Mal durchgespielt wurde, scheint Chara direkt den Spieler anzusprechen. Chara behauptet, dass er von der Kraft und Entschlossenheit des Spielers ins Leben zurückgebracht wurde und dass der Grund seiner Reinkarnation "nur Kraft allein" wäre. Er identifiziert sich mit dem bloßen Gefühl, das der Spieler verspürt, wenn seine Statistiken sich erhöhen und bietet ihm an, diese Welt zu löschen, sodass sie zur nächsten gehen können. Der Spieler hat nun die Möglichkeit, die Welt zu "LÖSCHEN" oder es "NICHT zu TUN". * Wenn der Spieler "LÖSCHEN" wählt, sagt Chara zu ihm, dass er "ein toller Partner" sei. * Wenn der Spieler "NICHT TUN" wählt, sagt Chara, dass der Spieler niemals die Kontrolle hatte. Gleich danach tritt ein Jumpscare auf, in dem Chara sich mit einem erschreckenden Gesichtsausdruck dem Bildschirm nähert, während der Hintergrund wackelt. Chara attackiert den Spieler dann, worauf unendlich viele rote Neuner den Bildschirm überdecken. Danach schließt das Spiel sich. Unabhängig von der Entscheidung des Spielers wird ein Angriff zu hören sein (derselbe, wie wenn der Protagonist einen Angriff ausführt) und der Bildschirm wird sich nur mit lauter 9en füllen; obwohl viele meinen, dass diese Attacke an den Spieler gerichtet ist, zeigt sie eigentlich nur, wie Chara die Welt angreift und dadurch zerstört. Anschließend wird sich das Spiel automatisch schließen. Sobald das Spiel wieder geöffnet wird, ist der gesamte Bildschirm schwarz und wird von heulendem Wind im Hintergrund begleitet. Nach 10 Minuten spricht Chara den Spieler erneut an, vermutet, dass dieser zurück in die Welt des Spiel möchte und erinnert ihn daran, dass seine Taten für ihre Zerstörung verantwortlich ist. Nachdem er ihn fragt, ob er denkt, dass er über jeglichen Konsequenzen steht, bietet er ihm an, die Welt im Austausch gegen die Seele des Spielers wiederherzustellen. Nimmt der Spieler das Angebot an, bringt Chara die Spielwelt zurück - allerdings ändert sich das Wahre Pazifisten-Ende dadurch für immer. Lehnt der Spieler das Angebot ab, lässt Chara ihn in dem Abgrund zurück und kommt nach weiteren 10 Minuten wieder, um denselben Vorschlag noch mal anzubieten. Post-Genozid-Spiel Wahre Pazifisten-Route Wurde zuvor eine Genozid-Route beendet, erscheint Chara nach den Credits der Wahren Pazifisten-Route für einen kurzen Augenblick. Wenn der Protagonist sich entscheidet, bei Toriel zu bleiben, sieht man, wie sie Frisk ein Stück Kuchen in sein Zimmer bringt. Sobald sie die Tür schließt, erkennt man, dass Chara und nicht Frisk im Bett liegt; er dreht seinen Kopf in Richtung Bildschirm während seine Augen rot leuchten. Anschließend wird der Bildschirm komplett schwarz und man hört ein Lachen (ähnlich wie Floweys Lachen; allerdings tiefer und langsamer). Sagt der Protagonist hingegen, dass er noch "Orte hat, zu denen er hingehen muss", erscheint ein Foto, in dem die Gesichter von allen Charakteren rot durchgestrichen wurden,weil Chara sie getötet hat - die einzige Ausnahme bildet Chara, die Frisks Platz eingenommen hat. Genozid-Route Nachdem eine Genozid-Route zum zweiten Mal beendet wurde, nennt Chara sich selbst "den Dämonen, der kommt, wenn die Leute seinen Namen rufen". Sie behauptet, dass der Grund, warum der Spieler die Welt ständig wiederherstellt und zerstört eine "abartige Sentimentalität" sei. Sie versteht diese nicht und schlägt dem Spieler vor, einen anderen Pfad zu nehmen, falls er die Welt noch ein weiteres Mal wiederherstellen möchte. Anschließend hat der Spieler erneut die "Wahl", ob er die Welt löschen möchte oder nicht. * Wählt der Spieler "LÖSCHEN", nennt Chara ihn erneut "einen tollen Partner" und sagt, dass sie für immer zusammen sein werden. * Wählt der Spieler "es NICHT TUN", meint Chara, dass diese unschlüssigen Gefühle genau das wären, von dem er eben sprach. Chara erinnert den Spieler daran, dass er seine Seele bereits vor langer Zeit verkauft hat; danach kommt der Jumpscare erneut und Chara zerstört die Welt noch mal. Beziehungen Asriel Dreemurr Als Chara in den Untergrund fiel, wurde er von Asriel gefunden und zu seinen Eltern gebracht: Toriel und Asgore. Die beiden wuchsen wie Geschwister auf und wurden beste Freunde. Flowey Trotz Floweys Unfähigkeit, Liebe zu empfinden, erkennt er Chara als seinen Partner und besten Freund an. Flowey denkt, dass Chara jemand wäre, der ihm ähnlich sei und hilft ihm deshalb, alle Hindernisse auf seinem Weg zu entfernen. Er behauptet, dass Chara der einzige wäre, der ihn verstehe und dass er ihm niemals "wertloses Mitleid" geben würde. Allerdings war dies ein Irrtum . Ein Beweis dafür ist, dass Chara Flowey tötet, als er für ihn eine Plage wurde. Der Spieler Chara zeigt sich dem Spieler nur, wenn dieser eine Genozid-Route beendet. Chara behauptet, dass er durch die Entschlossenheit des Spielers wiedergeboren wurde. Angeblich wurde er mit all den EXP, die der Protagonist sammelte, stärker. Wenn der Spieler Charas Angebot, die Welt zu zerstören annimmt, nennt er ihn "einen tollen Partner". Beendet der Spieler zum zweiten Mal eine Genozid-Route, fragt sich Chara, warum er die Welt immer wieder zerstört und wiederherstellt. Er meint, dass eine "abartige Sentimentalität" Grund für sein seltsames Verhalten sei. Allerdings ändert das nichts an Charas Standpunkt und er zerstört die Welt weiterhin. Toriel Als Chara in den Untergrund fiel, übernahm Toriel die Rolle als seine Mutter. Chara war ihr sehr wichtig und sie behandelte ihn mit gleich viel Liebe wie Asriel. Asgore Dreemurr Ähnlich wie Toriel übernahm Asgore die Rolle als Charas Vater und behandelte ihn genauso wie Asriel. Wegen Charas Antwort, wenn man Asgores "Mr. Dad Guy"-Pullover im Neuen Zuhause ansieht, könnte es sein, dass dieser von Chara gemacht wurde. Chara im Spiel Es wird vermutet, dass der Spieler nicht als Frisk spielt, sondern Chara steuert, der Frisks Körper übernahm und stärker wird, je mehr Monster er tötet. Es wird stark angedeutet, dass Chara in allen Routen der Erzähler ist und seine Monologe immer grausamer werden, je mehr Zerstörung der Spieler in einer Genozid-Route angerichtet hat. Charas Erzählungen einer solchen Natur beginnen, wenn in den Ruinen alle Monster getötet wurden und der Speicherpunkt nur noch das Wort "Entschlossenheit" anzeigt. Ab diesem Punkt fängt der Spieler damit an, ein zuvor ungesehenes kalte und bösartiges Verhalten aufzuweisen, welches erst verschwindet, wenn er Gnade zeigt oder das Spiel resettet. In einigen Momenten einer Genozid-Route übernimmt Chara für einen kurzen Moment die Kontrolle über den Charakter und steuert ihn nach seinen Wünschen. Zum ersten Mal passierte dies, als der Protagonist Papyrus' Puzzle einfach ignoriert und an ihnen vorbei läuft. Zum letzten Mal geschieht dies, wenn er im Thronsaal ohne jegliche Befehle des Spielers Asgore und Flowey ohne zu zögern tötet. Zusätzlich ändert sich der Text, den der Spieler sieht, je nachdem, was Chara denkt und wie seine Stimme gerade klingt. Diese Erzählungen sind meistens (aber nicht immer) rot. Eine Liste von ihnen ist auf der Seite der Genozid-Route zu finden. Charas Wahrnehmung verschiedener Dinge hängt von der Route, die gespielt wird ab; beispielsweise bezeichnet Chara das Herz-Medaillon (''Heart Locket) und den Abgenutzten Dolch (Worn Dagger) lediglich als "Das Medaillon" ("The Locket") und das "Echte Messer" ("Real Knife") in einer Genozid-Route. Name "Chara" ist höchstwahrscheinlich kurz für "Charakter", allerdings existieren Spekulation darüber, dass sein Name eine größere Bedeutung hat. Zum Beispiel bedeutet "Chara" (χαρά) im Griechischen "Freunde", "Entzückung" oder "Erleichterung". Wird das Gefallene Kind "Chara" genannt, erscheint die Antwort "Der wahre Name". Zudem enthalten die Sprite-Dateien den Namen "Chara" und dieser Name wurde auch in Screenshots vor der Veröffentlichung des Spiels verwendet. Falsch ist jedoch die Theorie, dass das Spiel den Spieler "Chara" nennt, falls er den Namen in der Speicherdatei entfernt, stattdessen wird das Spiel so gestartet als ob es noch gar keine Speicherdatei gäbe. Der Begriff "gefallen" kann zum einen darauf hinweisen, dass Chara buchstäblich in den Untergrund fiel, oder sich auf die Phrase "in Ungnade fallen" (moralisch gesehen korrupt werden) beziehen. Außerdem ist es ein Wort, das auch verwendet wird, um eine gestorbene Person zu beschreiben. Trivia * Toby Fox schlägt dem Spieler vor, das Gefallene Kind nach sich selbst zu benennen."Manche Leute fragen: 'Welchen Namen soll ich für das Gefallene Kind verwenden?'. Deinen eigenen Namen." - Toby Fox, Twitter ** Aber nur, wenn einem sonst nichts einfällt."Ich meine, wenn dir sonst nichts einfällt lol." - Toby Fox, Twitter ** Man streitet sich darüber ob Chara jetzt böse, passivböse oder sogar unschuldig bis gut ist. ** Viele sehen Chara als den "Schurken" in Undertale. Dies kann man jedoch nicht zur hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen, weil viele Aspekte dagegen sprechen. Zum Beispiel opferte sich Chara auf, um die Monster zu befreien; außerdem zwingt Chara den Spieler nicht zum Genozid, sondern ganz im Gegenteil, wenn man diesen Run noch einmal macht, sagt sie/er sogar dem Spieler, er solle doch einen anderen Weg gehen. * Es wurde angedeutet, dass Chara Schokolade mag; wenn der Protagonist den Kühlschrank in Asgores Haus untersucht, erscheint der Text: "Keine Schokolade". ** In Asgores Haus ist zwar keine Schokolade, dafür aber in Toriels Küche. Es könnte sein, dass sie diese behalten hat, um sich an Charas Vorlieben zu erinnern. * Das Herz-Medaillon gehört wahrscheinlich Chara, da er in einer Genozid-Route beim Ausrüsten von ihm sagt: "Genau da, wo es hingehört." * In den Spieldateien gibt es einen Sprite von Chara, in dem er ein gelb-grünes Shirt und Hosen anhat, aber kein Gesicht besitzt und sich stattdessen unter seinen Augen ein Schatten befindet. Im Debug-Modus kann man dafür sorgen, dass dieser Sprite als Reflexion von Frisk angezeigt wird, wenn er sich neben einer Pfütze oder einem Spiegel befindet. Ursprünglich sollte dies wahrscheinlich als Feature in einer Post-Genozid-Route eingebaut werden. * Die Musikstücke, die bei dem ersten richtigen Treffen mit Chara spielen, wurden von Fans "The Fallen Child" und "CHARA" genannt. Der Dateiname dieser Musik lautet "mus_zzz_c", die Musik, die bei dem Jumpscare spielt, dagegen "mus_zzz_c2". * Toby Fox sah es vor, dass der Spieler Chara mit seinem echten Namen benennen würde, bzw. mit einem Namen, mit dem sich der Spieler selbst sehr stark identizitiert. Einzelnachweise cs:Chara en:Chara es:Chara fi:Chara fr:Chara ja:Chara pl:Chara pt-br:‎Chara ru:Чара tr:Chara uk:Чара zh:Chara Kategorie:Menschen